In recent years, farmers and agronomists have increasingly recognized the importance of population (i.e., the number of seeds planted per acre) in maximizing yield and profit in the cultivation of corn and other crops. There is similar interest in maximizing the economic benefit of other crop inputs such as nitrogen. Thus, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for varying crop input application rates.